


Showered Emotions

by SeanSalas13



Category: Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Star Wars, oscar isaacxreader
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeanSalas13/pseuds/SeanSalas13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a stressful day...i need a shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showered Emotions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misa my bff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Misa+my+bff).



Let me know what you think! COmments and messages are hella nice and mucho appreciated. let others know how awesome I am!!               

\------------------------------------------------

I sat in the shower and let the water run over me. My hair slowly got heavier as it absorbed water, my skin got slick and my makeup began to run down my cheeks. I rubbed the bottom of my feet. Being on them all day can really make a girl sore. I traced up my leg and massaged my calves, so sore from running around a hot kitchen all day. I grabbed my razor and began shaving the prickly hairs watching them clump together on the wet blades.

Line after line I tried to forget about all the shitty people I had to deal with. The old man who tried to return his three week old loaf of bread. The mother with her screaming baby and nose picking toddler. The man who demanded we start making his favourite type of cookie. I shaved my thighs and tried to forget my egg delivery not coming in today. I tried to forget about how I burned every madeleine I made today. I began to cry at how terrible of a day it was. I bawled at how people treated me like shit today, called me a shit of a baker. How my staff don’t even respect me because I didn’t go to cooking school.

I kept shedding crocodile tears when big hands rubbed my shoulders. I felt a bare chest against my naked back and the hair tickled my neck. He wrapped his legs around mine and pulled me close, his arms crossing my breasts in a tight hug. I reached my hands up and held onto his forearms and squeezed tight.

“Hey, babe.” I wiped away tears. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Really? I called out your name. You didn’t hear me?” He rubbed my arms and kissed my shoulder. I shed a couple more tears and shook my head. “Hey. Hey hey hey. What’s wrong?” He spun me around and looked me in the eyes. I cried harder and pulled him into a hug. He held me tight and let me cry it all out. We sat on the shower floor for a solid twenty minutes, getting more pruney by the second.

When I had had my fill of being a sad sack I pulled back and sucked in some air. I muffled out an ‘I’m fine’ and handed him a shampoo bottle. “Oscar,” I whispered. “will you wash my hair? I’m too tired.” I turned back around and flattened my hair on my back. Oscar chuckled and lathered my hair all the while slightly rubbing my back. He grabbed the shower head and rinsed the shampoo out while combing my hair with his fingers.

Oscar conditioned and rinsed my hair then I did the same for him. I ran my fingers through his curly locks while planting kisses on his shoulders then spitting out the shampoo I had accidentally ingested. I hugged Oscar from behind and inhaled his now clean smell. He reached a hand up and flicked my cheek. We stood up and he hugged me again, this time tighter and warmer.

“I know you don’t like to talk about work,” he started. “but if you choose to-“

“I can talk to you, I know babe. I just….when I’m ready I will.”

“Babe, come on. You’ve been saying that for three months. I know starting a new business can be so stressful but sometimes you need to let it all out. Let it be tears or punches or eating too much food or one too many mojitos. I know you need time but don’t take forever.” He grabbed my cheeks and kissed my lips with so much love I bucked my naked hips into his. He wrapped me into a hug and called me beautiful. He kept calling me all these things like beautiful and glorious and how I was his. All I could do was cry some more and hug him tight.

“How did I get so lucky to marry a man like you?”

“It was me who was lucky. You said yes when I asked.” He squeezed me once then again and pulled away. “Now let’s get dressed. The premier is in two hours.” He kissed my nose and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped me in a towel and spanked my butt.

“Oh.” He added. “Wear the black one with the crystals around the bust. I like that one on you.” I stuck my tongue out and whispered an ‘I love you’ and blew him a kiss.


End file.
